1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in cutting machines, and more particularly to improvements in the construction and operation of routers used in combination with a template and a robot manipulator arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Robot manipulator arms currently in use are computer programmed for straight-line motion from one computed point to the next computed point. When using a robot in a machining mode with standard router, any deviation from straight line motion requires extensive use of limited stored programmable computer points, thus reducing the robot's capability, and tendency to produce a contour in the form of a series of small flats.